1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to imaging a formation and, in particular, to a technique for presenting an image of the formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efficient exploration and production of hydrocarbons requires detailed information about properties of geological formations that may contain reservoirs for hydrocarbons. To obtain the information, a borehole may be drilled through the earth and into a formation. A logging tool or tools can be disposed into the borehole to perform measurements of the properties at various depths. Generally, many types of measurements are performed in order for a petroanalyst to accurately analyze the formation.
Depending on the types of measurements, a visual image of the formation can be created for the depths at which the measurements were performed. Resistivity measurements of the formation are one example of measurements that can be used to create the visual image. The petroanalyst can analyze visual images to gain an understanding of the characteristics of the formation.
Other types of measurements may not lend themselves to creating a detailed visual image but may be best presented as a lower resolution image, a graph, or a color display. Faced with the many types of measurements and the many different presentations of the measurements, the petroanalyst can be challenged to correctly and efficiently characterize the formation.
Therefore, what are needed are techniques for efficiently presenting different types of formation data to a petroanalyst. Preferably, the techniques include visual images.